Storyline 1 Part 5: Questions
by bookworm144
Summary: Can two friends succeed where one has thus far failed? Can they help overcome the nameless demons of innermost fears?


Title: Digimon Tamers: Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Tamers, or any other pertinent aspects of the franchise

* * *

><p>After yet another long, semi-productive day at school, Henry Wong heavily trudges home to his family's apartment, oblivious to the warm, sun glow-filled spell of afternoon which surrounds him.<p>

Unsure whether or not he will ever be able to reclaim the hope he once believed in, the young man wants nothing more than to collapse onto his bed and attempt to dream away his troubles and insecurities.

Little does he know that his plans are about to experience a massive detour…

* * *

><p>Terriermon: (to himself) Let me see. We've been walking about five minutes. It's almost four. Yeah. It's time. (aloud) Uh… Henry?<p>

Henry: (not really paying attention) Yeah, Terriermon?

Terriermon: (taking a chance) Could we go the park today?

Henry: (stopping dead in his tracks with surprise) Huh? Why do you want to go to the park?

Terriermon: It's been really boring, being cooped up in your room all day. I thought it would be nice to get some fresh air. The sun is shining, the wind is blowing; this is just too nice of a day to stay inside. And besides, you could use some fresh air too.

Henry: (suspicious) What's that supposed to mean?

Terriermon: (catching himself) Nothing. Look, Henry. It's Friday. Your homework isn't due till Monday. I really think you'd enjoy it, being out in nature, away from the computer for a while.

Henry: Well… Now that you mention it…

* * *

><p>Guilmon: (confused) Why we going this way, Takatomon?<p>

Takato: Well, Guilmon, it's a bit of a long story.

Guilmon: (curious) Long story like hot dog long? Or long story like spaghetti long?

Takato: (laughing) Can't you ever think about anything besides food?

Guilmon: (shrugging) Guilmon can't think at all when hungry.

Takato: (continuing to laugh) Okay. Okay. I'll tell you what. There is something I need to take care of. I'm not sure how long this is going to take, but I need you to go off somewhere and hide.

Guilmon: Takatomon want to play Hide and Seek?

Takato: Something like that. The thing is, Guilmon, Henry has been depressed lately, and Terriermon and I are going to try and encourage him. Try to help him feel better.

Guilmon: (trying to offer suggestions) You try giving him peanut butter? That always makes me feel better.

Takato: (shaking his head in spite of himself) If this doesn't work, then we might have to resort to the peanut butter. Wait! I have an idea! Guilmon, would you go home, and have Dad bake some Guilmon Bread? Tell him Henry, Terriermon, and I will be there soon. But don't tell him what Terriermon and I are up to. Okay?

Guilmon: (ecstatically taking off) Guilmon Bread? Woo hoo! You can count on me, Takatomon!

Takato: (watching his friend run towards the Matsuki Bakery) For the last time Guilmon, I am not a mon!

* * *

><p>Henry: (sitting with his back to a tree) You were right, Terriermon. Today was a good day to be outside.<p>

Terriermon: You see, Henry? Now and then I do have good ideas.

Henry: (smiling slightly, then sighing)

Terriermon: Something on your mind, Henry?

Henry: It's nothing.

Terriermon: C'mon, Henry. I know you better than that.

Henry: Well… you see, Terriermon…

Takato: (gently) Hey, Henry.

Henry: Hey, Takato. I didn't expect to see you here. Weren't you planning on hanging out with Jeri today?

Takato: (shaking his head) Not today. She had somewhere she needed to be.

Henry: Oh. Okay.

Takato: (very carefully) Hey, Henry, do you mind if I sit? That is unless you're waiting for someone else?

Henry: (shrugging) No. Go on ahead. I'm just here with Terriermon.

Takato: (sitting) Thanks.

* * *

><p>Henry: (after a while) So, Takato… where's Guilmon?<p>

Takato: Oh, he decided to stay home today. My dad's trying a new bread recipe, and he always sets Guilmon some dough aside for a snack.

Henry: (rolling his eyes) Typical Guilmon. Sometimes I wonder if that dinosaur is ever not hungry.

Takato: (smiling) You should see him when he dreams. I think he tries to eat his dreams.

Terriermon: (considering the possibility) What if he dreamt the entire world was made out of bread?

Henry: Now, that would be interesting.

Takato: I don't want to think about it.

* * *

><p>Takato: (after a while longer) So, Henry, how have you been doing lately?<p>

Henry: (confused) What do you mean, Takato?

Takato: Nothing really. I was just wondering how you've been. You seem as if something's been on your mind lately.

Henry: …

Takato: I mean, it's okay if you don't want to tell me. I just thought that if you'd like to talk, I'd let you know that I'm all ears.

Henry: …

Takato: You do know that Terriermon and I are here for you, right?

Henry: (pauses, then nods)

Takato: Okay.

Henry: (following several minutes of silence) Actually, Takato, there has been something on my mind. I didn't want to mention it before, but I think I'd like to now.

Takato: Are you sure?

Henry: (looking affectionately at his Partner, absentmindedly scratching one of his mammoth-sized ears) Yeah. Terriermon?

Terriermon: (making good use of his Tamer's emotional tendencies) You want me to leave, right?

Henry: (shaking his head) No. I would like you both to hear this. You two are my best friends.

Takato: Okay.

Terriermon: Whatever you say, Henry.


End file.
